Green Grass Academy
by pokemax34
Summary: When the Grass Pokemon of an island academy are free from adult resraint, mass chaos breaks out, leading to a war that threatens to destroy them. But what if a greater force is at hand? Chp.1 has been put up in commemoration of the end of school.


"Er...er-hem! May I have your...attention please?" Venusaur shouted through the microphone. He, along with the three other seniors in the student council at the academy, stood on the leftovers of a stage used the previous 25 graduations. What was once a stage was now a stage-half, and could barely support the weight of the four seniors. It rocked and creaked under their weight and seemed like it would soon fall and become a wooden pile of rubble.

"QUIET, YOU FOOLS!" Torterra boomed through the microphone. The chattering students fell over in pain, holding their ears in their hands and screaming. Torterra scuttled back to the edge of the half-stage, recessing in the shadow of the tall classrooms. Meganium, the only girl in the student council, stood forward.

"Um, well...sorry about Torterra, guys. But I have something really important to say," Meganium spoke, softly, out of fear that the students' ears were exploding as it were. As some students began to return to their feet, but rubbing their ears, Sceptile, the remaining student council member, pushed Meganium out of the way. Sceptile, being the oldest and the most impatient of the four students, really seemed like he had something to say.

"I will not be blunt!" Sceptile shouted, inconsiderate for those who were still writhing in pain. "But we must conform to the ways of nature. As there are no longer any adults here as of yesterday, we must go on the way nature intended! If we do not, then we will surely not last a moment in this isolated oblivion." The crowd hummed in affirmative, and Sceptile continued to speak.

"If we were to go on as before, we would not last! We cannot become like those adults who tormented us! It is time for an immediate change! A new order shall rise!" Sceptile boomed. The crowd shook their fists in contempt towards the teachers that had tormented them so.

"Well said," Venusaur said in affirmation. "I suppose that we ought to split off into separate groups, for I believe it would be best for everyone's safety if we all not be in the same spot at the same time. I shall lead the GEN I corps. So, if you hear your name, come on up. Bulbasaur, come on!" Bulbasaur, a 7-year-old boy, scuttled next to Venusaur quickly, who had gotten off the stage. Ivysaur, 14-years-old, followed behind him.

"Oddish, Gloom, Vileplume, come on up."

Oddish and Gloom came quickly, but Vileplume remained behind for a while. She stood next to her twin sister, Bellossom, who was disabled. Sitting in a wheelchair, Bellossom clung on to Vileplume. Venusaur eyed Vileplume strangely.

"Vileplume, come on up. Paras, Parasect, you two as well." Paras and his big brother Parasect scuttled quickly to Venusaur's side. Vileplume eyed Venusaur in defiance. Venusaur shrugged and repeated: "Vileplume, I called you. Bellsprout, Weepinbell, Victreebel, come on up as well." Vileplume remained by her sister's side as each of the Pokémon continued to walk up. As Tangela, the final Pokémon called up, came to Venusaur's side, Venusaur once again eyed Vileplume with, this time, a sharp hint of annoyance.

"Vileplume, up!" Venusaur growled. Vileplume continued to cling onto Bellossom with defiance, but Bellossom let go of her hold on Vileplume.

"N-no...I can't! Look! I...please..." Vileplume, who, despite already being 16 years old, was very timid and always seeked her twin sister for comfort. Now Venusaur was trying to split them apart. "Leave my broken sister behind? Not on my life!" is what Vileplume wanted to say, but her timidity got the best of her and she crumpled in fear to the floor. Bellossom took her hand.

"Sis, it's fine! I'll be able to handle it; I have trusted friends all around me. Please Vileplume, don't let Venusaur get any angrier than he already is; he's scary when he's angry," Bellossom comforted. Vileplume stood up, taking one final look at the crippled Bellossom before finally walking to Venusaur, who was tapping his foot with impatience.

"I believe that's everyone...very well! Come along, we're quartering in the Southern Pavilion."

"Which pavilion is that?" Bellsprout, the 10-year-old-dufus asked.

"...The southern one?" Weepinbell replied. As Bellsprout's brother, he was also a dufus. Dufus-ness was genetic in the family, except the oldest brother, Victreebel, who survived the dufus gene and resulted as an average Pokémon.

"No...spasif-cally. Is that how its pronouned?" Bellsprout asked again.

"It's specifically," Tangela, an 11-year-old, said. "and pronounced. Second, the Southern Pavilion is the one with the statue of Chancellor Celebi. Also, it's the one that's closest to the cafeteria."

"Well, here we are!" Venusaur said. They stood behind the fountain, which at the top, contained an elaborate statue of the elderly chancellor Celebi. Celebi had been missing for a month, and when she did, all of the schoolteachers began to disappear one by one. There was a vice-chancellor, but her statue lay in the Western Pavilion, where the GEN III corps were staying.

"GEN II CORPS! ASSEMBLE!" Meganium called as her corps gathered around. Within the group were her two younger sisters, Chikorita and Bayleef, 9 and 13 years old. Vileplume's twin was there, sitting next to her friends, Sunflora, 15 years old, and Jumpluff, 17 years old. Their little sisters, Sunkern, Hoppip both at 6 years old, and Skiploom, 12 years old. In total, it was a small group. They moved to the Eastern Pavilion, closest to the bathrooms and the swimming pool, and had a statue of Breloom I, the man who built the academy.

The GEN III Corps moved to the Western Pavilion, closest to the majority of the classrooms, and contained a statue of Vice-Chancellor Shaymin. The leader was the "valiant", as the members were forced to call him, Sceptile. His younger brothers Treecko and Grovyle, 7 and 15 years old. The Lotad family and Seedot family friends were there, along with Shroomish, and the least popular kid in the academy, Breloom V. Breloom V was hated for his great-great-grandfather, for constructing the school and forcing people to live in this private doom. Roselia, one of the more snobbish girls, was in the corps. Cacnea and Cacturne, 9 years and 11 years old, were one of the closest siblings, second only to Vileplume and Bellossom. Lileep and Cradily, the oldest in the academy in proportion to their grade, coming in at 15 years old and in 9th grade, and 23 years old and in 12th grade. It wasn't that the teachers thought they were slow...they simply didn't like them, for whatever possible reason. Tropius was the last, but wasn't in the school; he was an assistant. However, he was 21: 2 years younger than Cradily was!

Lastly, the GEN IV Corps formed at the Northern Pavilion, which was nearest to the school's center (which had the library and the statue of the Grass king, whose name was never deciphered) and contained a statue of Cherry, a Cherrim with the best finishing grades of the history of the school, and donated 100,000 Poke to fund the building of the Northern Pavilion, after the other pavilions were made. In the corps was the leader, Torterra, along with his little brothers Turtwig and Grotle. Budew, the youngest kid in the academy at 4 years old, was in that corps. Wormadam, the only teacher remaining since the disappearance of the last other teacher, was in that corps. She was more like a child herself, and nobody noticed she was still here until a few days ago. Still, they considered her a child. Cherubi, 6 years old, and her older sister, Cherrim, 13 years old, were in the corps. Cherubi and Cherrim's mother was Cherry, the smart girl, and likewise, Cherrim was smart. Cherubi, not nearly, but still quite intellectual. Carnivine, Victreebel's cousin, was in the corps. Not being entirely related to Victreebel, he wasn't slow. He was flat-out idiotic. Snover and Abomasnow, 12 and 18 years old, were in the corps as well. A group of three, Roserade (Budew and Roselia's older sister), Leafeon, and Tangrowth (Tangela's older brother) were in the corps, being the only three to ever live in the mainland, Treasure Town.

Once all of the students had entered their rooms, they carried out natural duties. Still being morning, they ate breakfast and soon got to work. The corps exchanged duties daily, which were berry harvesting, sanitation, waste management, and repairs. It wasn't a great deal of fun, especially for the waste management people. However, friends stayed friends, and workers worked their hardest, no matter the difficulty. Months passed, and a grand society, free of hate and prejudice, seemed to lie in front of them. What could go possibly wrong?

They would figure out soon enough.


End file.
